I'd Come For You
by ForbalaTheGreen
Summary: logan and kurt go camping for a week alone, but sabretooth has other ideas. can logan protect his mate? written for raylena starrling. yaoi, logan/kurt


**Hello! Here's another story about Kurt and Logan, potentially a sequel to**_** Point of No Return**_**, but not necessarily.**

**And yes, **_**Summer of Their Lives**_** is still on hiatus, for those who read it. I'm really sorry and I'll get back to it soon, hopefully.**

**This is dedicated to Raylena Starrling, because she is the one who asked for it. Sorry it took so long; I've been really busy. But it's here at last!!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

I'D COME FOR YOU

"Oh, Logan, I'm so excited!" Kurt yelled, laughing and smiling cheerily as they traveled the dirt road. He and Logan were going camping in the mountains and it was their first trip away together.

Logan half-smiled at his lover's exuberance. He was plenty excited about this trip. After all, Kurt would be his to do with as he pleased, at any hour of the day or night, and as loudly as they chose, without fear of scarring the younger students.

Two days ago, Logan had told Kurt to pack up; they were going camping. The elf had happily, albeit nervously, complied. He knew what Logan had planned for their trip, and it certainly wasn't hiking. He wondered if he'd even be able to walk by the end of the week, and half hoped he wouldn't.

At last, Logan's Chevy pick-up truck pulled into a meadow far from any campsites or hiking trails or towns. The boys unloaded and began to set up, Logan teaching Kurt how to pitch a tent and build a firepit and so on.

That night, they lay under the stars, the fire glowing beside them, wrapped in each other's arms.

"It's beautiful," Kurt whispered.

"Yeah," Logan grunted. Then, teasingly, he pinched his lover's butt and growled.

"Hey, pervert! Hands to yourself!"

"Okay, then." Logan pulled open his pants and, still laying in the grass and looking right at Kurt, began to wank.

Slowly, he ran his hand from base to tip. He rubbed his thumb over the slit that already leaked with precum. His other hand reached around and rolled his balls. Soft moans escaped his lips, moans he let loose freely, low and hoarse.

Kurt gulped, his throat tight. The sight of Logan wanking, sweat on his brow, never failed to turn Kurt on. After only a few strokes of Logan's hand, Kurt's own pants were open, his prick standing ready and erect.

Kurt had only barely touched himself before he found he was pinned down, his arms manacled in one strong, feral hand above his head.

"Dammit, Logan. Why do you always do that?"

"It's so much easier when you invite me into your pants like that. It's a wonder you haven't learned yet, or do you just like being pinned down?"

Kurt's face went red beneath his blue fur, and even in the darkness, Logan could see it.

The elder leant down and nipped his way from pointed ears to protruding collarbone. With his teeth, he ripped away the single t-shirt the elf wore, and his free hand pulled away the pants. Logan's tongue flicked out at blue nipples, which quickly perked up. With a nip, lick, and kiss at those tantalizing nubs, Kurt was squirming and moaning in pleasure. He quickly learned not to restrain his noises, whimpers and moans, because Logan pulled away each time he did. So, very soon, the forest was echoing.

Suddenly, Logan stood and went to his bag, leaving his lover whining in abandonment. But Wolverine returned shortly, with lube and something else, hidden in shadow.

It didn't take Kurt long to discover what the other object was: rope. Climber's rope. Kurt's wrists were securely bound say "schnitzel," and the other end of the rope was wound round a tree trunk.

"Logan, let me go. Let me go, I'm so horny," Kurt pleaded weakly, his dick throbbing.

"I'll never let you go, elf, no so long as I live," Logan vowed, and Kurt shivered from the intensity of the promise.

It wasn't long before the two going at it like the animals of a dying species, Logan pounding so hard there was sure to be an imprint in the grass, and Kurt, bound and nearly immobile, and all the more horny.

"Ahhn! Logan!" Kurt screamed, shooting his seed in the air. Logan maneuvered to catch and swallow as much as he could and still maintain his rhythm, though most of it wound up on his face. The taste of Kurt's pleasure was enough for Wolverine and he came hard, shaking as his seed leaked from the victim's hole.

When both had recovered from their orgasms, Kurt was released. The men retreated to their tent, but they slept very little.

X

Sabretooth awoke from his light slumber to the sounds of sex echoing in the trees. He sniffed the air and smelled two males, mutants.

One of which was Logan.

The other was releasing pheromones so strong and pleasing that Sabretooth got hard just from its faint scent on the wind. The mutant was familiar, but never before had it released so enticing a scent.

He wanted that mutant, and would have him at any cost. And if it hurt Logan physically and/or emotionally, it was simply an added bonus.

So, Sabretooth took to the ground in the direction of his new mate.

X

Eos found the couple curled up and twisted together, sleeping soundly, when Logan's eyes popped open. A familiar scent was coming quickly this way, almost upon them. Logan disentangled his limbs from Kurt's and pulled on some pants, then went outside.

He stood in the meadow, listening to and smelling Sabretooth's approach. He had a pretty good guess as to why his enemy was coming; Kurt's scents were not lost on him.

He returned to the tent and grabbed up a full set of clothes for his lover.

"Kurt. Wake up."

"Was? What's going on?"

"Up. Get dressed. Then meet me outside." Logan retreated from the tent just as a massive, feral body hit the ground.

"Hello, Logan," Sabretooth said, leering.

"Sabretooth. Is there a reason you're disturbing my vacation?"

Just then, Kurt burst from the tent and looked about for the danger. He was dressed not in the outfit Logan had picked out, but his X-Men uniform. Seeing Sabretooth, who grinned at the tight clothing and looked on Kurt with a stare like Rhett Butler's, he shivered.

"And so this is what smelled so delicious last night. Come with me, boy."

"Back off. He's my mate, and I won't let him go without a fight," Logan growled.

"Logan…?" Kurt asked nervously, having no idea what was happening.

"He smelled your pheromones last night and wants to take you for his mate," Logan explained. Kurt blushed in understanding.

"Boy, will you come with me willingly or must I kill Wolverine?"

"Kill?!" Kurt exclaimed in fear.

"We're fighting. End of discussion," Logan growled.

Sabretooth launched himself at Logan, teeth bared, claws reaching for skin. Logan extended his glinting knives and charged.

Slash, claw, bite, roar, kick, growl. Kurt watched in horror, knowing the never-ending feud between the two. He also knew who usually won their fights.

Blood trickled from both bodies, bite wounds and cuts littering their skin and healing as soon as they formed. Kurt worried his bottom lip, praying to any gods that would listen for Logan's safety.

The two fighters separated, glaring the other down, taking a short breather. And then, Sabretooth glanced at Kurt, Logan, Kurt, made a dash at the teleporter, and had him round the waist before Logan had moved two steps.

"Release him!" Logan yelled.

"Goodbye, little wolf." And he sprinted away through the trees.

Logan gave chase, following Kurt's pleas for release and for Logan's rescue. He could hear Kurt teleporting to slow Sabretooth's progress, but the power couldn't loosen the grip he was in. Then Kurt's voice cut off, and Logan could only presume that Sabretooth had grown annoyed with his captive's screams and escape attempts and had knocked the boy out.

Logan eventually had to give up chase for the time being and retreat back to camp. A weight hung on his heart and he was ready and willing to kill like never before. He packed a bag and dressed in hunting clothes, then ate a quick breakfast and set off.

X

Kurt blinked his bleary eyes open to the sight of a large cave. On one side was a large lake that ran into a river; on the other was the cave's mouth, just barely visible beyond the shadows. He'd slept a long time, and there was just barely enough light from outside to see by, as it was already afternoon. As he shifted his weight, he discovered he was on a soft bed of leaves and moss piled into a large bowl in the rock. He sat up and stretch, feeling for lumps on his head from his captor's fist. He found none, but he did discover he was attached to a long chain.

Sabretooth came through the entrance with a large stag over his shoulder. He dropped it a few feet from Kurt

"Eat. Then wash away the scent of that wolf. You stink of him."

"Please, let me go," Kurt begged.

Sabretooth didn't respond, only sat on the stone floor and tore into the raw meat.

"Can't you at least cook it? Raw meat is disgusting."

Sabretooth stared at him for a minute, then stood and said, "Bathe. I'll start a fire."

Kurt stood and went to the lake, which was close enough that his chain didn't restrict him, and began to wash his fur, though he had no soap. Moments later, he smelled smoke and burning meat.

"Oh, Logan," Kurt whispered. "Where are you?"

X

Logan, as it turned out, was trekking tirelessly through the forest, following the scents of his lover and his enemy. He had covered a lot of distance in a short amount of time, and he felt he would reach Kurt before the nightfall—he knew Sabretooth wouldn't take Kurt someplace too close by, lest Wolverine get there before he could have any fun.

This thought made Wolverine clench his jaw in anger. If Sabretooth laid a single claw on his elf…well, the consequences wouldn't be good.

"Don't worry, fuzzy, I'm coming," he whispered to himself, quickening his already fast pace.

X

When Kurt finished bathing, he hid behind a rock and put his uniform back on before sitting beside the fire. Sabretooth handed him a large chunk of meat. Kurt reluctantly ate it, wishing he had a plate and silverware, but at least the meat was cooked.

Once he finished, he went to the lake and drank deeply. When he finished, he crawled up into his little bowl of a bed and sat against the wall, hoping that Sabretooth wouldn't bother him. He could see that the sun was close to the horizon now and soon it would be too dark to see much of anything in the large cave.

"Blue, strip," Sabretooth said.

"My name is Kurt," the elf said indignantly.

"Fine, _Kurt_, strip."

"No, I don't want to. I'm tired."

"Naked. Now. Or I'll take that costume off for you."

"Please, I want to go home."

"Well, I want to get the last traces of that wolf off you and the best way to do that is by covering you with my scent." Sabretooth stood and stalked towards Kurt's bed. Kurt desperately tried to teleport away, but, as he'd already known it would be, it was completely futile. He couldn't move even a foot, because the chain was keeping him stationary.

"No, don't touch me!" he screamed, jumping away as far as the chain would allow. He yanked at it, trying to break it and disappear. But Sabretooth caught the elf's tail and yanked him back. He threw the elf onto to the moss bed and crawled on top of him. Using his dirty claws, he sliced the leather suit right down the front.

Sabretooth tried to claim Kurt's lips in a rough kiss, but he moved his head, trying to escape.

"No! Stop it! Keine benötigen dies!"

"Kurt!" a voice suddenly screamed out, echoing in the cave.

Sabretooth and Kurt turned to face Logan, flying through the air before he landed on Sabretooth's back. His claws flashed in the dying light and blood flew into the air. Sabretooth roared and convulsed, leaping off of Kurt. The elf could now see that the beast's side was dyed red with blood, and it would kill a normal person. Of course, normal people didn't have healing factors.

Logan charged before Sabretooth could gather himself and his hands were a blur of movement. Kurt knew this was Logan's last chance to protect him. If he failed now, he would be dead.

But Kurt knew Logan wouldn't fail, would never fail to protect the elf. Logan was in a fury, and Kurt thought he looked nearly like a berserker. It wasn't long before Sabretooth was on the floor, bleeding heavily.

"You will _never_ touch my mate again," he growled, barely able to get the words formed through his beastly anger. Then Sabretooth's head was on the ground beside his body.

Logan sheathed his bloodied claws and walked over to Kurt.

"Did he touch you?"

"Not much. He was trying to kiss me when you came in," Kurt said. "He…he was going to take me…whether I liked it or not." The elf shuddered. Never in his wildest nightmares had he thought he'd be raped. Even when Sabretooth kidnapped him, it hadn't really occurred to him that he'd be raped. It hadn't hit him until Sabretooth had been overtop him, pinning him down.

But Logan had come in, batons ablaze, to save the day at the last moment, just before Kurt had been dominated.

"Oh, Logan," Kurt cried, lunging forward and clinging to his lover and rescuer. He began crying into his lover's shirt. "I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're here."

"I missed you too, kid. I'm just glad you're okay."

They stayed like that for a long time, Kurt crying tears of shock and relief while Logan held him tight and even he was crying with relief. He was so happy that his little elf was okay and not physically traumatized, that he simply couldn't take it.

But, eventually, they stopped their tears and Kurt teleported them back to the camp sight. The sun had set and only a dusky light was left now. They sat beside the fire and held each other, glad to be in each other's arms again.

They weren't tame for long. They soon began to make out, tongues fighting, hands groping. They made quick, hard love under the full moon, love driven by reunion. The rest of that night they had reunion-sex, and Kurt could barely walk the next day.

By the time their trip ended and they returned to the mansion, Kurt was in worse shape than he'd expected. When Logan burst through the doors carrying the elf, Kitty, Jean, and Scott asked as to their trip and why Kurt was being carried.

"I…can't walk," Kurt admitted, blushing.

The other kids' eyes got wide, then they burst into fits of giggles.

"Wow, Logan," Kitty laughed, "can't you give the fuzzball a break once in a while?"

"Yeah," Scott threw in. "You must've broken his back!"

Kurt snatched Scott's sunglasses away and Logan took off at a run, Scott and Jean yelling at their backs.

**Hope you liked it, Raylena, and all my other dear readers! Feel free to give me prompts for more Logurt fics, or any other couples, even ones I've not yet written about. I'm always open to new ideas!**


End file.
